


Surprise!

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: A party at 221B.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okapi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okapi/gifts).



> To Okapi - with all good wishes ^__^
> 
> * * *

Mrs. Hudson made her way through the throng, calling to the partygoers as she went.

“That gramophone is rather loud, Mr. Lestrade… Mr. Gregson! Throw that balloon at me once more and I’m taking it away from you! Mr. Hopkins, if you wouldn’t mind using a plate—I have just cleaned that carpet…”

She reached Holmes and Watson and offered them her tray. “Biscuit?”

“Oo, lovely...” Holmes bit into one. “Delicious!”

“Those sandwiches were delicious too,” smiled Watson.

“Well, I did my best in the time I had. I wish you’d given me more warning of your pla—”

A young woman in a petticoat burst out of the five foot cake that had been delivered earlier.

Mrs. Hudson stared. 

_“Mrs. Turner?_ What the _hell_ are you do— No! Don’t do the dance..!”

 

Eventually the guests went home. 

Mrs. Hudson stood in the centre of the room trembling, surrounded by torn furnishings, dirty crockery, and various foodstuffs trodden into the carpet.

“Well, I thought that went rather well,” beamed Watson.

He proffered a bottle to Mrs. Hudson.

“To show our appreciation, madam.”

Mrs. Hudson clasped the gin to her bosom, her gaze still fixed on the debris.

Holmes looked round at it too and smiled. 

“So,” he said. “Did you enjoy your surprise birthday party?”

 

(“Mrs. Hudson. Please put down the bottle.”)


End file.
